


Don’t Sleep In The Library

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, RamKing - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleeping in a library, studying together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: When Ram wants to get away from all the noise, he goes to library but has a chance encounter with a sleeping King.
Relationships: King/Ram, Ram/King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 294





	Don’t Sleep In The Library

Ram needed some time away. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his friends, but sometimes they could be a little too much for him. Too loud and just, Ram swore if he saw one more lovestruck expression on Duen’s face if he got a text from Bohn, he was going to either rip his hair out or go crazy. Whatever one happens first. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder as he walked out of the canteen, Ram made sure neither of his friends saw him leave as he darted away, heading towards the only place he knew that was quiet and a place that would help him get some solace in his head again. The library. Not taking too much time to get there, Ram felt his shoulders relax when he noticed the old building, quickening his steps as he walked up the stone stairs, opening the door and taking a deep breath as the scent of old brokes filled his senses. Giving a respectful wai to the librarian, Ram continued further into the building, heading towards the tables in the back. All he needed was some peace in quiet to focus on his own things...wait...is that..?

“...?” Furrowing his brow as he noticed an Engineering senior passed out on one of the tables, his face buried in one of the open books while more stacks of textbooks littered the table around him. Glancing around to see if anyone else seemed to notice the boy, Ram frowned before he tiptoed towards the senior, cocking his head to the side once he reached him as he came to the conclusion that yes, he knew this sleeping boy. It was King. Peering around once more, Ram let out a soft sigh and pulled the chair across from King back, taking a seat in it as he placed his backpack in the open chair beside him. Opening it up, Ram took out his folder with the packet he had to work on while he kept his eyes on King, trying to be as silent as possible. Moving some of the textbooks to the side so he could lay his own down, Ram pulled out a pen and got to work, the scratches of pen on paper being the only sound around the quiet library. “...P’ looks tired...I shouldn’t wake him.”

Moving his gaze from the sound asleep other, Ram finally glanced down at his work, taking in the problems as he began to solve them to the best of his ability. He wasn’t as smart as King but that doesn’t mean all the tutoring and notes he was given wouldn’t account to anything. Solving the first few questions easily, Ram paused as he reached the fifth one, his brows scrunching as confusion hit him. How did he solve this one again? What the formula King told him about? Biting his lip, Ram moved his eyes from his packet and stared at King, who was still unaware of his presence. Should he? Clicking his pen rapidly, Ram took in a deep breath as he decided what to do. Pushing his pen towards King, Ram gently poked his head with it, blinking when it got no reaction from his senior. Letting out a huff, Ram rapidly poked King’s head, finally waking him up as he yelped at the pen abuse, shooting up from the table as he glanced around in shock, his gaze landing on Ram who was trying but failing to hide an amused smirk. 

“Cool Boy...what...where…? Oh, the library...I must’ve fell asleep,” King muttered to himself, pushing his fingers through his messed up hair, not seeing the way Ram was looking at how cute his slight bedhead was. Moving his eyes back down so he could stare at King as he tried to fix his hair, Ram waited until King was done until he reached out and wrapped his hand around his wrist, tugging lightly to gain his attention. Letting out a hum of confusion, King blinked before he took in the packet that Ram was working on. Seeing the expectant look in his junior’s eyes, King grinned as he figured out that Ram needed help as he closed the textbook he was sleeping on, pushing it aside as he got out of his seat, moving the chair to the other side of the table so he could see the problem Ram was stumped on. “Oh this one! Yeah, this formula is hard to remember, so I don’t blame you for struggling with it. Here, it goes like this!”

Handing King his pen, Ram watched as the senior wrote down the formula that was needed to solve the problem. Once in a while glancing at Ram to make sure he was listening, King explained everything he needed to, leaning back to let Ram solve the rest of the problem, keeping his eyes on everything he wrote to make sure that he didn’t make a simple mistake. Coming up with the answer, Ram wrote it down before he stared at it for a moment, moving his gaze up to King to see his reaction. Letting a grin light up on his face, King patted Ram’s shoulder and praised him for getting it right. Helping him with the rest of the page, King didn’t realize how much time had passed until the library was just beginning to close and they were informed that they had to clean up and get ready to leave. Finishing off the last question quickly, King approved all his work and moved to take care of his things, putting all the textbooks back in their place on the shelves as Ram cleaned up his work, putting everything that he owned back in his backpack. Meeting up with him, King cleaned up his textbook and notes and placed them back in his bag as well, swinging it over his shoulder as they walked out of the library, giving wais to the kind librarian as they left.

“Sorry I can’t hang out with you tonight, Cool Boy. I promised my family that I would visit them at the house as soon as I was done...and I’m already late as it is,” King chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought about the lecture he was going to get from his older sister for being late. The last thing she needs to know is that he fell asleep while studying. Nodding slightly at what King said, Ram grabbed his wrist once again and began to drag him towards the parking lot. Knowing that Ram was walking him towards his car, King didn’t say a word about being led like a dog as the parking lot came into view. Coming up to his car, Ram stopped walking which caught Ram’s attention and he stopped, staring at the car that was obviously King’s. “Thanks for walking me to my car. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“...Yeah…” Ram muttered softly as he let go of King’s wrist, taking a step back as he gave a slight wai. Returning it, King waved Ram off and leaned against his car, watching as the junior lazily walked away, most likely heading towards his dormitory. Letting out a soft breath as Ram disappeared from his sight, King opened the door to his car and slipped in, throwing his backpack into the passenger side seat as he closed the door behind him. Digging his keys out of the pocket of his Engineering vest, King put the key in but paused as his phone pinged, notifying him that someone sent him a facebook message. Struggling to pull his phone out of his jeans pocket, King let out a huff as he finally got it free and typed in his passcode, opening his messages to see something from Ram. Arching a brow, King glanced out the window but the junior was nowhere in sight. Looking at the text again, King opened it and felt his eyes widen as he read the message. “I think your hair is cute when you wake up, if only you could see it the way I did.”

Staring at the message for a good minute, King swallowed the lump in his throat as his face began to grow warm and turn a shade of red. Throwing his phone into the passenger seat, King gripped the steering wheel and buried his face in his arms, tapping his feet against the bottom of the car as he fought the scream that wanted to escape his throat. Who taught Cool Boy to say these kinds of things?! What the absolute hell?! Letting out a groan as he leaned back against his seat, King stared at the direction where Ram had disappeared and rubbed his face, trying to will the blush to fade. Squeezing the steering wheel once more, King took a deep breath in as he started the car, putting it in the right gear before he left the parking lot, just knowing that he would have to hide the message from his sister. The last thing he and Ram both need is her delusional fantasies like poor Cool Boy had to deal with last time.


End file.
